Gigoló
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Necesitaba volver a sentirse mujer y quién mejor que un gigoló para saciar sus necesidades. Y mas cuando este resulta ser Sasuke Uchiha. Sasusaku- Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Gigoló**

Estaba desesperada, si, ese era el motivo por el que lo hacía, se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer...

- Espero que funcione - susurro entrando en el elevador, hacía varios meses que su esposo no la tocaba, quería volver a sentirse mujer, masturbarse ya no le era suficiente y no podía esperar a Naruto toda su vida, además el tenia un amante, ella los había visto varias ocasiones, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada.

Lo que la llevaba de nuevo a esa situación, si el podía tener mas mujeres aparte de ella ¿porque no haría lo mismo? No lo amaba, ya no, estaba con el... no sabia por que estaba con el. Tenia tanto tiempo de sentirse sola... necesitaba un hombre en su vida.

FLASHBACK

- Yo tengo la solución para que ya no te sientas sola - dijo con una mirada picara su mejor amiga, Ino.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó interesada la pelirrosa. Ino puso los ojos en blanco, era demasiado obvio.

- ¡Consiguete un amante Sakura! Y uno que este muy bueno - contestó con una risa picara, la ojijade dio media sonrisa.

- No, no mas "relaciones" - hizo una mueca, tener un amante significaba otra relación. Ella solo quería sentirse mujer sin compromisos. La rubia la miro leyendo sus expresiones y adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Entonces... tu solución es un gigoló

- ¿Un gigoló? - lo dudó un poco, era un prostituto, justamente lo que ella necesitaba pero... era peligroso, podía contraer alguna enfermedad al menor descuido.

- Si, una amiga me recomendó uno hace tiempo, dice que esta para morirse ¡y que tiene un... - hizo una seña con sus manos simulando el largo del pene de el susodicho - enorme! Y es totalmente seguro, no tiene ninguna enfermedad, esta limpio.

- Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algún defecto debe de tener - contraataco la pelirrosa con astucia. La ojiazul volvió a reír.

- Si, cobra muy caro - informó buscando en su bolsa un papel con una especie de "tarjeta de presentación" de el, que le había dado su amiga Karin. Se la paso a Sakura.

- Sasuke Uchiha - leyó con interés - ¿ Cuánto cobra? - Escucho la respuesta de Ino y eso le hizo abrir demasiado los ojos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Bufó recordando la cifra, esperaba que por lo menos ese tal Sasuke Uchiha estuviera muy bien, por lo que le habían dicho, la tenia de un muy buen tamaño y un cuerpo envidiable, pero no podía constatar nada hasta no verlo. Salió del ascensor y camino por el pasillo de los departamentos, llego hasta el #87 y tocó el timbre, espero unos segundos y nadie le abrió, por alguna razón giro la perilla.

- Y si... - dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando.

- Ponte cómoda - gritó una voz masculina desde algún lugar del departamento, ella se tensó por un momento, y cerro la puerta con seguro, caminó nerviosa hasta la gran cama que se encontraba en medió.

- Es hermoso - murmuro viendo el lugar, en el centro una enorme cama con sabanas rojas y blancas, a los lados en mesas de piedra con cristal velas aromáticas rojas también la habitación estaba pintada de un color pálido crema tal vez Se acerco instintivamente a la cama y rozó las sabanas con la yema de sus dedos.

- Hola preciosa - saludó la misma voz profunda y sexy atrás de ella, Sakura dio un respingo asustada y volteo al instante.

- ... - se había quedado sin palabras, frente a ella un... dios, si, un dios de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, sus facciones eran finas pero masculinas, su piel nivea.

- Hmp - dijo con una sonrisa torcida, solía provocar eso en las mujeres, se dejo inspeccionar mas por la pelirrosa que lo miraba anonadada, solo llevaba un pantalón azul marino puesto, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen, era musculoso, pero sin exagerar y llegar a verse gordo, continuaba siendo delgado.

- hola Sa-sasuke - contesto menos nerviosa la ojijade, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- Hmp, lo primero, debes pagarme por adelantado, ya me han tocado mujeres que me disfrutan y se van sin pagar - explicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Ella asintió derrotada sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolso.

- Espero no estar derrochando mi dinero a lo tonto - señalo con desconfianza mientras le entregaba en dinero.

- Valgo la pena cada centavo... - alzó una ceja esperando a que le dijera su nombre.

- Sakura

- Bien Sakura, lo valgo, después de hoy te volverás adicta a mi - dijo mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Ya lo veremos - respondió con la misma mueca en los labios. Sasuke asintió y se acerco a ella empujándola delicadamente a la cama, haciendo que quedara sentada.

- Solo relajate y dejate llevar - susurro en su oido poniendose atras de ella incado en el colchón.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando un rastro humedo por la piel femenina, lo rosaba con sensualidad moviendo su lengua lentamente, provocando un suspiro de Sakura, Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y bajo delicadamente el cierre del vestido de ella. Sakura se levanto por un momento para dejar caer a sus pies la prenda, quedando únicamente en ropa interior azul de encaje, la mirada del Uchiha dio un destello de deseo, definitivamente esa pelirrosa tenia buen cuerpo, pechos normales, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, de buen tamaño, trasero firme y piernas largas y blancas.

- Acuéstate - indico mientras el se paraba, camino hacia una mesa y saco unos aceites y prendió las velas. Después apago las luces, el departamento quedo con una iluminación tenue y relajante.

Volvió a la cama y por un momento admiro a la chica que estaba acostada en una pose provocadora, llamándolo con un movimiento de mano, se subió mas deprisa y le quito la ropa interior, el se quito el pantalón y quedo únicamente con bóxer La coloco boca abajo con cuidado.

- Esto se siente bien - ronrroneo Sakura sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba debido a los masajes en su cuerpo, aceitado unos segundos antes. Las manos de Sasuke se movían con destreza desde sus hombros hasta sus pies, pasando por sus glúteos El cuerpo de Sakura se calentó y su excitación subió.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ese hermoso azabache, lo atrajo hacia ella con los brazos y lo beso con pasión, el le respondió al instante moviendo su lengua en un agil baile. Ella se aferró a el abrazándolo y pasando por su espalda sus manos.

- Besas delicioso Sasuke - admitió mientras el besaba su cuello de nuevo.

- Me han dicho que tengo una lengua ágil - contesto mientras descendía su boca hacia los pechos de Sakura, los beso y lamió con ansias, los chupaba continuamente con fervor, se "alimentaba" excitado de esos dos bellos montes. Jugo unos minutos con los pezones succionandolos y mordiéndolos ligeramente, abajo de el, la pelirrosa de movía gimiendo. Continuo descendiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad. Se relamió los labios con hambre. "Como disfruto este trabajo" pensó lujurioso mientras lamia los labios inferiores de Sakura.

- ¡AH! - grito la mujer al sentir como succionaban su clitoris, la lengua de Sasuke de movía al rededor de el, mojandolo y lamiendo toda su intimidad, Sakura acariciaba su sedoso cabello incitándolo a ir mas rápido, el entendió y movio aun mas rápido su lengua, este definitivamente era el mejor sexo oral que le daban a Sakura, sentía que pronto tendría un orgasmo. - Sa-sasuke espera - hablo con dificultad, se le acababa de ocurrir algo aun mas excitante jalo mas piernas de Sasuke y las puso a los lados de su cabeza.

- Mmm - gruño el azabache al sentir la lengua de esa mujer en su pene y sus manos en sus testículos - si que sabes mamar - elogió vulgarmente mientras continuaba con su tarea de comerse la intimidad de Sakura. Los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación. Llegando juntos al orgasmo.

Sasuke se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura observando como esta se limpiaba un poco de su semen de la boca y le lanzaba una mirada de deseo. Sasuke lamió sus labios sintiendo como tenían impregnado el sabor de los jugos de Sakura.

- Hazme tuya hasta que te sangre esa deliciosa polla que tienes - rogó sin pudor. La excitación de estar con Sasuke y su enorme pene la hacían perder la cabeza.

- Como tu ordenes - susurro abriéndola de piernas y penetrándola sin delicadeza alguna, los pechos de Sakura se movían al ritmo de sus estocadas, los glúteos de Sasuke se contraían con violencia dándole mayor velocidad, le encantaba estar dentro de la pelirrosa, era tan húmeda y estrecha, sus paredes vaginales hacían fricción con su miembro llevándolo momentáneamente al cielo.

- Más rápido Ah...ah - pedía entre gemidos clavando las uñas en la musculosa espalda del azabache quien aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. El mismo gruñía debido a la excitación y esfuerzo que eran requeridos para complacer a esta mujer que le había resultado ser una fiera en la cama. " Una leona disfrazada de gatita" pensó satisfecho, las paredes de Sakura apretaron deliciosamente su miembro haciendo que llegaran los dos al segundo orgasmo.

Veía como Sakura se vestía con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Definitivamente Sasuke había valido cada centavo, como el dijo.

- ¿Cuándo estarás libre de nuevo? - pregunto la pelirrosa acomodando su cabello.

- El martes - contestó en automático con una sonrisa ladina. El lo había predecido, ella se volvería adicta a su persona.

- Entonces... hasta el Martes Sasuke-kun - dijo con una voz sensual saliendo del departamento.

- Hasta el Martes - sonrió aun más. Definitivamente este era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

**Reviews?**

**Awww este es mi primer Sasusaku espero haberlo hecho bien. Dejen sus criticas, comentarios, lo que seaxD**

**Los quiere**

Ross Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

GIGOLÓ 2

Hola chicas volvi! Si, si, si, con la parte dos de GIGOLÓ, un regalo con motivo de que ya sali de vacaciones, juju^^ - si, ya se! a ustedes que les importaxD - de todos modos, espero que lo disfruten, y si no han leido la parte uno, leanla para entenderle mejor a este cap.

Dedicada a :** Seishes**

**danny **

**IsaBellaE **

**Sony Uchiha **

**Mitchel0420**

**julycookie **

**krol **

**diana95 **

**ChibiHana22 **

**Ayreenkira **

**saakuraa **

Chicas, por ustedes lo hice, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a M.K. ya lo saben

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 20 años y mi matrimonio es una mierda, si, una mierda, pero yo sola me eche la soga al cuello cuando me casé con Naruto a los 18, en fin, tengo una vida... aburrida y normal, tal vez demasiado, pero esta cambia cuando me escapo para ver a mi amante, Sasuke Uchiha, si... se lo que dije antes, los amantes son equivalentes a otra relación, pero que podía hacer... comenzó como un simple acostón y se fue convirtiendo en algo mas. Una necesidad que solo cuando estaba con el se calmaba. Mentiría si dijera que lo amo, porque no es cierto, aunque no estoy muy lejos de eso... En fin, lo veo los Sábados y Martes, esos días están apartados exclusivamente para mi. Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, tres meses desde que me volví adicta - como el me había advertido - a un gigoló de cabellera azabache y ojos negro onix.

- Se sorprendera al verme - chillé emocionada llegando a su apartamento, llevaba una botella de vodka, Sasuke me había dicho que los Lunes no "trabajaba" era su día de descanzo, por lo que decidí visitarlo y si tenia suerte pasar un rato agradable. No llevaba dinero, pero no me preocupaba mucho, en el tercer polvo solo me cobro la mitad, y conforme transcurrio el tiempo nisiquiera me cobraba.

Toque la puerta de el departamento número 87 y espere paciente a que me abrieran, pero nada... después de un minuto decidí girar la perilla, como generalmente solía hacerlo, entre y meti seguro como siempre. No sé porque Sasuke tenía la mala maña de no cerrar las puertas.

Me volví hacia enfrente por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, un hombre se encontraba ahí, y no era Sasuke, pero admitía que eran muy parecidos, le calculé unos 25 años, su cabello era negro, liso y largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos del mismo negro onix de Sasuke, de un tono ligeramente, pero muy ligeramente mas oscuro, portaba una camisa de mangas cortas negra con cuello en V y unos pantalones casuales grises, a pesar de la ropa podía apostar lo que fuera a que tenía un cuerpo tan escultural como el de Sasuke, o incluso mejor. Me miro alzando una ceja, haciendome un examen rápido tambien.

FIN SAKURA POV

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó cerrando el libro que leía y dejandolo en la mesa de centro.

- S-soy Sakura - contestó sonrojada aprentando la botella a su pecho.

- ¿Y que deseas? Sabes que mi hermano no trabaja hoy... - le dijo Itachi serio pero con educación, el sabía perfectamente cuál era el trabajo de su hermano menor, Sasuke solo había seguido sus pasos...

- Yo venía a visitarlo... la pregunta ahora es ¿quién eres tu y por qué estas en su casa? Sasuke vive solo y si sabes que hoy no trabajaba ¿por qué... - abrió los ojos estupefacta - _tal vez su día de descanso no es del todo como creí, tal vez entendí mal y el se refería a " día de descanso pero... DE MUJERES - _pensó alarmada mirando desconfiada a Itachi - ya veo - soltó al fin mirando al piso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó curioso con media sonrisa, había observado como por el rostro de la pelirrosa habían pasado tantas emociones contradictorias... como no sentirse intrigado.

- Los Lunes son su día de descanzo... pero de mujeres ¿cierto? - habló mirandolo fijamente - hoy atiende a hombres.

Itachi estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada divertido, esta pelirrosa le había resultado fantasiosa. Y celosa.

- No es lo que crees, estas equivocada...

- ¿Sakura? ¿qué haces aquí - preguntó Sasuke saliendo de su cuarto con el cabello mojado, vestido con una camisa sin mangas negras y una bermuda azul obscuro. Iba descalzo.

Sakura lo miro algo enfadada.

- ¡Me mentiste Sasuke Uchiha! Dijiste que los Lunes no atendías a ninguna... ahora me doy cuenta, en realidad no atiendes a MUJERES, pero si HOMBRES... como este de aquí - mascullo señalando acusatoriamente a Itachi quien seguía sonriendo divertido, Sasuke alzo una ceja y rió levemente.

- No Sakura el...

- ¡No, ya no me digas nada Uchiha! no volveré a verte jamás, no sabía que eras bisexual, por dios, lo hubieras dicho antes de involucrarme contigo - seguía chillando molestada agitando los brazos, Itachi y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada divertidos, dejando que la mujer se desahogara - ¡dejen de mirarse asi, que descarado eres Sasuke! Por lo menos espera a que me vaya para hacer sus cochinadas.

- Sakura... - la llamo paciente.

- No lo puedo creer, me mentiste... - siguió parloteando la ojijade ignorando olimpicamente al Uchiha.

- Sakura... - la volvio a llamar.

- Algún defecto debías tener, yo lo sabía, no podías ser perfecto, no, no, no, !porque esta este aquí, pensé que estaría solo!

- ¡SAKURA! - gritó harto de la situación.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO ME GRITES! - chilló enojada.

- ¡Pues no me estabas poniendo atención! El no es...

- Hola, mucho gusto Sakura - dijo Itachi parándose del sillón y estrechando la mano de la ojijade - soy Itachi Uchiha, el HERMANO de Sasuke - sonrió haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra hermano, Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder, apenada por como se había comportado.

- ¡Oh, disculpame! no sabía... soy Sakura Haruno... amiga de Sasuke - miro con reproche al pelinegro menor - ¿por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que era tu hermano? - Sasuke al escucharla se le salto una vena en la frente irritado.

- Lo intente pero no me dejabas hablar - se defendió sentándose pesadamente en el sillón mas grande, Itachi lo imito y se sentó en el otro extremo del mismo, dándole espacio personal a su hermano menor - Siéntate Sakura - le pidió cortesmente, ella asintió y jalo el sillón individual y lo acerco a la mesa de centro, quedando mas cerca y enfrente de los hermanos, puso la botella en la mesa de cristal.

- Lo siento de nuevo, no quise ser inoportuna espero que esto lo recompense - dijo Sakura señalando con la mirada el vodka, Sasuke asintió sonriendo.

- Lo hara - y se paro, cuando volvio traia tres vasos especiales para la bebida y hielos.

- Espero que no te moleste, no tengo copas - comentó sentandose en su lugar. Destaparon la botella y se comenzaron a servir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que abrieron el vodka, en la mesa se apreciaba la botella vacía junto con otra de tequila, que Itachi había ido a comprar después de acabarse el vodka, pues Sasuke solo tenía cervezas y vino tinto, y este ultimo lo utilizaba para cocinar. Unas latas de cerveza vacías si, al final había terminado ingiriéndolas limones, sal y salsas.

Se la habían pasado platicando y riendo todo el tiempo, contando anectodas graciosas, perdiendo el control completamente de la cantidad de alcohol que ingerían.

Los tres estaban haciendo una competencia de quién se terminaba su michelada primero. Sorprendentemente Sakura había ganado. Era divertido ver como del vodka habían terminado con cervezas, pero así son los borrachos, ¿no?

- ¡JUJU! Les gané - rió Sakura fuera de sus cinco sentidos, Sasuke e Itachi reían en la misma situación.

- No es justo - se quejo Sasuke mirándola con enojo fingido.

- Si lo es, ahora haran lo que yo diga - respondió mostrandole la lengua.

- Bu-bueno Sakura ¿qué quieres? - pregunto Itachi con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas debido a su estado.

- Quiero... que se quiten la camisa - pidió mirandolos retadoramente. Los hermanos asintieron y se llevaron las manos a su prenda.

- Tararararararara tan tarara tantan - tarareo Itachi imitando una canción sexy mientras se sacaba la camisa. Sakura rió sonrojándose.

- ¿Te gusta la vista ? - pregunto Sasuke lanzandole la camisa y la de su hermano a la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ellos, ella asintió sin pena.

- Claro, me encanta.

- Oshe, ya se qui haremos - hablo Sasuke algo enredado, el había sido el que mas había tomado de los 3.

- ¿qué?

- Adi-adivinanzas mujer.

- Suena bien - asintió Itachi con una gran sonrisa - si no contesta la persona bien le pondremos un castigo.

- Si, si.

- ¿Y quién comienza? - indagó Sakura mirándolos Itachi tiro de un manotazo su libro al suelo despejando la mesa y agarro una botella vacía y se la dio a Sakura.

- Las mujeres primero - Sakura asintió y giro la botella, se detuvo la boca en Sasuke y el fondo en ella.

- Yo te mando Sakura - le presumió victorioso - ¿cuanto mide mi pene? - pregunto. Sakura casi escupe la cerveza que estaba tomando y rió nerviosa.

- Como quieres que responda eso Sasuke - intento hacer memoria pero nada. El azabache espero paciente su respuesta. - Umm 20cm

- Error, 22 cm - aclaro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Diablos - mazcullo dandole otro sorbo a su bebida - ¿cuál sera mi castigo?

- Besa apasionadamente a Itachi - respondió al instante, ella abrió los ojos y se tomo de golpe la cerveza, se encontraba muy borracha y valor no le faltaba.

- Como gustes - contesto sexy acercandose al pelinegro mayor, se inclino sobre el sin pena y presiono con sus labios los de Itachi, el beso fue candente, sus lenguas se masajeaban intercambiando mucha saliva. - Ummm delicioso - dijo y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Tomo la botella y la volvió a girar - Maldición, que mala suerte tengo - mascullo al ver como ahora Itachi le ordenaba a ella.

- ¿Cuando mide mi pene? - pregunto el Uchiha imitando a su hermano menor, que al escucharlo se carcajeo divertido.

- ¡La misma pregunta! Dios... a ver... 22cm?

- Error, ese es el tamaño de mi hermano, yo soy mayor y por lo tanto la respuesta es 24cm.

- Uff - exclamo relamiéndose los labios, lanzandole una mirada de lujuria.

- Faja con mi hermano ahora - ordeno mientras se acomodaba mejor en el respaldo del sillón, ella asintió y se volvió a parar.

Ahora acercandose al Uchiha menor que la esperaba deseoso. Se sento a horcadas en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, sus cuerpos reaccionaron instantáneamente al contacto, en busca de más, Sasuke bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de la pelirrosa, apretándolo y dándole una fuerte nalgada. Sakura gimió excitada al sentirlo y se movió tallándose contra el miembro de Sasuke. Itachi se frotaba su mano contra su miembro excitado mirando como se manoseaban esos dos. Como Sasuke masajeaba sin pudor los senos y Sakura y ella le besaba el cuello.

La pelirrosa de levanto de un momento a otro, dejando a los pelinegros excitados. Y volvió a girar la botella. Ahora apunto la boca hacia ella y el fondo en medio de ellos dos. Sonrió de manera ladina.

- ¿Como se llama mi tatara-abuela? - preguntó riéndose sabia que no la contestarían los dos entornaron los ojos y alzaron sus hombros.

- No se - admitio Sasuke.

- Ni yo - concordó Itachi.

- Háganme el amor - ordenó caminando hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, en la puerta se quito ella misma la ropa, quedando desnuda completamente, los hermanos la imitaron y se metieron apresurados siguiéndola.

Los esperaba acostada con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas.

- Complazcanme - pidió señalando su intimidad, los dos asintieron y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Itachi ataco su vagina haciéndole sexo oral, moviendo su lengua por ella, y succionando su clítoris Sasuke mamaba sus pechos alimentándose, provocandole gemidos a Sakura quien se retorcía alucinada por tanto placer que recibía con habilidad comenzó a masturbar a Sasuke.

- Amo tu mano Sakura - comento moviendo sus caderas para que Sakura lo masturbara mas de prisa, la pelirrosa movía con velocidad ese suave y enorme miembro que desprendía un calor sorprendente.

- Ahhhhh - gimió al sentir como Itachi la masturbaba con su pene, pegando la cabeza a su clítoris y moviendolo en círculos apretó con mas fuerza el miembro de Sasuke y se lo metió a la boca mamandolo encantada y ahogando gritos de placer. Temblaba mientras Itachi aumentaba la velocidad, sintió como el calor se acumulaba en su abdomen y de pronto.

- Mmmmmmm - gritó en el pene de Sasuke apretándolo con su boca y haciendo que el se corriera también.

- Ahhhhhh S...akura.

- Ya no aguanto - le dijo Itachi atrayendola hacia el sentándose en el borde de la cama, hizo que lo montara dándole la espalda y clavo su hombría el el ano de Sakura, quién grito de placer al sentirlo, se encontraba tan lubricada que no le dolió.- Ohhh que estrecha eres - le susurro en el odio, pegando la espalda femenina a su pecho.

- Hermano espérame - hablo Sasuke parándose enfrente de ellos, se acerco peligrosamente a la ojijade con su miembro en la mano y lo metio en su vagina - esto te gustara preciosa - le dijo dándole la primer estocada.

Sakura gemía y gritaba, se sentía extasiada, le estaban dando una penetración doble, alguna vez pensó que era doloroso, no lo era, sino todo lo contrario, era de las mejores cosas que había sentido. Los dos penes se movían sincronizados clavandola mas profundo cada vez. Sus fluidos salian sin control mojando las piernas de los tres. La habitación tenia como musica ambiental los ruidos que producían La movían velozmente, sexo salvaje, sexo duro, le encantaba. Sus pechos se movían sin control de arriba para abajo, hipnotizando a Sasuke que cada vez que podía le chupaba los pezones. Por su parte Itachi había escabullido una mano había su clítoris estimulándola al doble, iba a enloquecer.

- Sasuke, Itachi, me voy a.. a... AHHHHH - gimió por ultima vez sintiendo como la llenaban con su semilla. Los Uchiha se tumbaron con ella, aun dentro del cuerpo femenino exhaustos.

- Por cierto no nos dijiste como se llamaba su tatara-abuela - le recordó con media sonrisa Sasuke.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, no nos dijiste - lo apoyo Itachi besando la espalda de Sakura.

- Ni yo misma sé - respondió riendo.

Los hermanos soltaron una carcajada alegre, los había engañado y usado, se sintieron objetos sexuales, y les había encantado serlo.

- Tramposa ¿lista para la siguiente ronda? - le pregunto Sasuke moviendose en su interior, Sakura respondió con un gemido al instante sorprendida.

- ¿Habra otra?

- Si, tienes algo mas que hacer? - rió Itachi lamiendo su cuello desde atras.

-Tengo toda la tarde libre - respondió volviendo a dejarse llevar por sus deseos carnales.

Definitivamente, esos dos eran su perdición.

_**Holaaaaaaaa! Les gusto? Si? Dejen su review, con algun comentario, sugerencia, lo que quieran, y diganme si quieren que continue y suba otro capitulo. Es su decision chic s.**_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**Los quiere Ross Namikaze.**_

_**NOTA: Itachi tambien es gigoló, el fue el que metio a Sasuke al negocio. Sakura afortunada? solo un poco... (8 solo un... poco**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GIGOLÓ 3**

Firmo el documento sin remordimiento alguno, ella no lo amaba y el tampoco a ella.

- Y con esto están oficialmente divorciados - les dijo su abogado, Naruto y Sakura asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

- Espero que encuentres la felicidad Sakura-chan - hablo el rubio sonriendole de lado, el estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero de todos modos, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

- Creo que ya la encontré espero que suceda lo mismo contigo - contesto la pelirrosa saliendo del edificio, miro por ultima vez a aquel que alguna vez llamo esposo - Adiós Naruto - y cerro la puerta tras ella, el rubio la miro alejarse y suspiro.

- Creo que aquí acaba todo - murmuro para si mismo y de un momento a otro sonrió - tengo que avisarle a Hinata, dattebayo!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SAKURA POV

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Estoy divorciada - grite alegre mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta del departamento de Sasuke y corría hacia el.

- ¿Enserio? Que bien - me contesto con una sonrisa apretando mi cintura mientras que yo enrredaba mis piernas en su cadera.

- Si, soy oficialmente soltera - le dije besando su cuello lentamente, me tome un minuto para aspirar ese aroma tan varonil que solo desprendía el...y su hermano, era algo de familia, pase mi lengua hasta llegar a su oreja - eso tenemos que celebrarlo - susurre sensualmente en su oído con orgullo sentí como se estremeció ligeramente aturdido, aproveche su descuido y comencé a tallarme con fuerza en el, haciendo fricción mi intimidad con su sexo.

- Hmp - gruño levemente apretando mi trasero, su erección empezó a hacerse mas notoria, baje mis piernas y me puse de rodillas, desabroche con maestría su pantalón y lo baje con todo y boxer, la erección de Sasuke golpeo mi rostro al instante, sentía como palpitaba, deseoso de que le hiciera muchas cosas, porque oh si, yo tenia el control ahora. Aleje mi rostro del miembro de Sasuke retandolo, el me miro ceñudo, molesto porque estaba caliente y odiaba que lo dejara con las ganas - Sakura... - me advirtió contrariado.

- Dime - sonreí tanto como pude, pasando mi mano delicadamente por su sexo.

- ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir cierto? - pregunto molesto clavandome la mirada.

- Aprendí del mejor - respondí acerque mi rostro y metí la punta en mi boca succionandolo. El gruño al instante. Me separe de nuevo - ¿te gusta?

- Hmp

- Nada de hmp, te gusta ¿si o no? - lo presione, note como hacia un puchero sonrojandose un poco, molesto porque le pisoteara el ego.

- Hmp si... - contesto a regañadientes.

- Es todo lo que quería escuchar - dije y metí de lleno su miembro a mi boca, lo succionaba y lamia, intentando dejarlo seco, lo saque de mi boca y comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta esperando que terminara.

- Ah S-sakura - siseo cerrando los ojos por el placer que sentía, placer que yo le estaba otorgando.

- Sasuke... - gemí también, moví mi mano con mas fervor contra mi clítoris, masturbandome, senti como mi humedad escurría por mis piernas, ver a Sasuke en ese estado siempre me excitada.

- Me corro - advirtió con un gemido antes de terminar en mi boca gruñendo con voz ronca, deje que sacara todo con una sonrisa de lujuria, moría por sentirlo dentro de mi.

Le jale un brazo haciendo que se incara también, para después empujarlo hacia el piso, me coloque sobre el, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

- La diversión acaba de comenzar - dije bajando de golpe sobre su erección, introduciendola de golpe en mi intimidad - Ahh Sasuke-kun me llenas por completo - jadeé para después moverme en círculos sintiendo a mi hombre por completo, que miraba endiosado como mis senos se movian al compás de mis movimientos, me hizo sentir deseada, el siempre me hacía sentir mujer, cambie de movimiento, lo cabalgue con pasión y sin gota de ternura, las estocadas que recibía estaban siendo cada vez mas fuerte, haciendo que mi cordura se nublara, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el azabache que me tenia firmemente agarrada de la cadera, moviendome, incitándome a ir más rápido, Sasuke se movió también a la misma velocidad, al parecer estarlo haciendo en el suelo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo - Mas... rápido - pedí sintiendo como mis paredes vaginales se contraían, estando a unos segundos del orgasmo, Sasuke arremetió contra mi con toda su fuerza, estimulandome al máximo - ¡AHHHHHHH SASUKE-KUN! - grite al sentir el poderoso orgasmo que acababa de sufrir, la cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía como si la cadera se me fuera a caer y lo peor de todo, había sentido que me orinaba. Baje la mirada para encontrarme con la de Sasuke, se veía victoriosa y orgullosa.

- Vaya, vaya... te hice llegar al orgasmo mas fuerte - canto con el ego inflamo a mas no poder.

- Mmmm - bufe antes de desplomarme sin fuerzas sobre el, provocando la separación repentina de nuestros sexos. Jadeaba con fuerza intentando recuperar aire, pero me era imposible.

- ¿Por qué te divorciaste? - preguntó acariciando mi espalda, ni siquiera me tense, me sentía tan bien como para preocuparme por algo así era una pregunta después de todo - pudieron haber seguido con la farsa, les estuvo funcionando todo este tiempo.

- Ya no podía estar con el - conteste tranquila besando su pecho.

- ¿Por que no?

- Porque me enamore de otra persona - le respondí con una sonrisa sincera alzando mi rostro para mirarlo.

- ¿ Y se puede saber quien es esa persona? - me presiono con una mirada calculadora pero cálida.

- Si... tu, Sasuke Uchiha, estoy enamorada de ti - admití sintiendo como un sonrojo leve se apoderaba de mis mejillas, el sonrió victorioso, como diciéndome que ya lo sabía y se esperaba eso.

- Me alegra escuchar eso... por que tambien te amo Sakura- me dijo dándome un beso casto en los labios, beso que no pude responder, entorne los ojos sorprendida... Sasuke... me amaba también, a pesar de todo, Itachi... su trabajo... mi ex-esposo, el se había enamorado de mi, como yo de el - Y... - se calló mientras jalaba su pantalón que se encontraba junto de el, busco algo entre los bolsillos y sonrió sacando un... condón en su envoltura - ábrelo - ordenó sonriendo, me hinque confundida pero le obedecí Sasuke se sentó despreocupadamente.

- Ya veo, asi que quieres volverlo a hacer, pero ahora sentados - comente con astucia, el solo se limito a reír lo mire alzando una ceja - ¿qu-quieres que te lo ponga con la boca Sasuke-kun? - pregunté mientras luchaba por abrirlo.

- Ya veremos Sakura - respondió mirándome de una manera... tierna, abrí al fín el dichoso condón y lo saque, se sentía resbaloso lo sujete con fuerza y tire su envoltura hacia un costado, entonces lo note... ahi adentro de ese condón se encontraba un... anillo. Abrí los ojos tanto como pude y lo mire anonadada.

- ...

- Sakura, se que esto es muy pronto, pero me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si dijeras "si" a lo siguiente... ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo y ser la nueva señora Uchiha? - pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos negro, una lagrima de felicidad se escurrió por mi mejilla, sonreí tanto como pude y me abalance sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Si quiero - sollocé .. no feliz, porque la palabra felicidad se quedaba corta en estos momentos, me sentía... es inexplicable, la mujer mas dichosa del planeta, nada podía opacar lo que acababa de vivir - Te amo - le susurre apretándome mas contra el, un gemido se escapo de nuestros labios al sentir el contacto de nuestros sexos.

- Creo que ahora tenemos otro motivo para celebrar - me dijo con los ojos opacados por el deseo.

- Tienes toda la razón - concordé para avalanzarme sobre sus labios desespera - oye.. y utilizaremos este condón - pregunte ingenua.

El solo rió y volvió a sellar sus labios contra los mios, pactando de esa forma el amor que sentiamos.

**CHICAS les gusto? Si, me puse romantica, que les puedo decirxD jajajjaa sasuke que ingeniosa forma de pedir matrimonio!**

**PROX CAP: BODA!**

**Dejen sus reviews y por si no se han enterado, mi regalo de navidad sera un fic, sobre la pareja que ustedes quieran, solo deben dejar en su review el nombre de los personajes y especificar que es para el regalo navideño.**

**Los amo! Y muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GIGOLÓ 4**

**Chic s aquí les dejo el último capitulo de Gigolo, oh.. que rapido pasa el tiempoxD y pensar que comenzó como un one-shot jajajaja(':**

**Como siempre, este capitulo se lo dedico a todas esas personitas que me hn hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios y que hicieron posible esta historia, enserio chicas, se los agradezco muchisimo.**

**Elda de la Torre **

**byasaku1245 **

**Bloddy cherry**

**Kimiko-Haruno **

**gaaabi**

**Seishes **

**danny**

**IsaBellaE **

**Sony Uchiha **

**Mitchel0420 **

**julycookie **

**krol **

**diana95 **

**ChibiHana22**

**Ayreenkira**

**saakuraa**

**Nikis**

**criza **

**Guest **

**rachel **

**Zembre98 **

**Brigghit **

**zeroxlunaxsasusaku**

**katasku **

**Shion1479 **

**ayadabest **

**MINDY**

* * *

_**Y AQUI LA PAREJA GANADORA PARA EL REGALO NAVIDEÑO (QUE LO SUBIRE MAÑANA) SASUKE Y SAKURA**_

* * *

**LA BODA**

- Era obvio que yo tenía que ser una de las damas de honor, no solo soy tu mejor amiga, tambien soy la que te presentó a Sasuke - me dijo Ino rizando mi cabello.

- Tu no me lo presentaste - contesté riendo, feliz porque dentro de unas horas dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno, para convertirme en Sakura Uchiha.

- Pero yo te di su tarjeta, es como si te lo hubiera presentado - discutió dandonme un ligero jalón en el cabello.

Yo solo me limite a sonreirle, Ino era mi dama de honor, mi única dama de honor, nuestra boda iba a ser muy intima, solo nuestras familias y amigos. Y Naruto con su novia Hinata, con la que ya tenía una hermosa bebe rubia con grandes ojos azules, igual a el. Solo que en bonita.

- ¿Estas nerviosa frentona? - preguntó girando la silla donde me encontraba - cierra los ojos - pidió mientras comenzaba a maquillarme.

- Un poco cerda - admití.

- No te preocupes... si es por Itachi yo me encargo de mantenerlo lejos de tu vista - al escuchar el nombre del hermano de mi novio me sonroje al instante, Itachi Uchiha, desde aquel día me sentía nerviosa tenerlo cerca, siempre que veía sus ojos, todo lo que habíamos vivido los tres volvía a mi mente, Ino pareció leer mi rostro porque agregó - estabas muy borracha, no te preocupes... ¡Ay frentona, te envidio! tuviste a los hermanos Uchiha para ti sola... ¿como fue - abrí ligeramente un ojo para ver la cara sonrojada y picara que tenia mi amiga rubia.

- Tal y como te lo imaginas - respondí audaz, ella dio un grito ahogado y siguió maquillándome.

Después de varios minutos a manos de Ino, me quito la bata y me ayudo a ponerme el vestido. Cuando estuvimos listas nos acercamos al espejo.

- Ino, te ves hermosa - admití mirándola llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes delgados, que formaba un corazón en su busto, se ceñía a su silueta hasta la cintura y de ahí caía ligero hasta sus rodillas, era sencillo pero hermoso, su cabello estaba acomodado en una elaborada coleta ondulada, calzaba unas hermosas zapatillas doradas con pedrería.

- Nadie me mirara a mi - habló señalando el espejo para que me mirara, me quede sin palabras ¿enserio era yo? la mujer del espejo estaba peinada con una pequeña media cola donde sobresalía una tiara plateada, que a un lado tenía una flor de cerezo del mismo color, la parte de abajo iba suelta, rizada por completo, me llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, en todo este año de compromiso me lo había dejado crecer. Mi maquillaje era sencillo, pero resaltaban mis ojos, eso me gusto, mis labios estaban pintados de un rosa pálido mi vestido... mi vestido era de ensueño, me lo había regalado mi suegra, Mikoto, un hermoso vestido blanco strapless con pedrería plateada en el pecho, formando una especie de corazón de diamantes, largo, como de una princesa.

Mire a Ino y sentí ganas de llorar, todo esto era tan irreal.

- Sakura, no llores o se te correrá el maquillaje - me consoló la ojiazul a su manera, yo asentí y la abracé.

- Gracias Ino - susurre en su oído.

INO POV.

Sakura estaba haciendo su entrada, todos miraron hipnotizados a la novia, sonreí con orgullo, note que Sakura miraba en un principio a todos lados discretamente, buscando seguramente a Itachi, pero no lo podía encontrar, lo había sentado en el fondo de la Iglesia, donde no pudiera verlo.

- Vaya - susurro Sasuke muy bajo, atrayendo mi atención y la de mi amiga, quien por un momento pense que sino fuera por el agarre de su padre, saldría corriendo a los brazos del Uchiha, quien por cierto se veía muuuuuuy bien, ese smoking negro lo hacía lucir mas apetecible de lo que ya era, me sonroje fantaseando ligeramente hasta que percibí un aura asesina, mire a Sakura que me veía con los ojos entrecerrados celosa, diciéndome con la mirada.

_- ¡Se lo que estas pensando, deja de hacerlo! - _yo asentí automaticamente asustada, Sakura enojada aveces me daba miedo.

Mire a los invitados, ahi estaban sus padres, sus amigos, la mama de Sasuke llorando y recargada en el brazo de su esposo, Naruto y Hinata sonriendole sinceramente a Sakura, Hinata era una buena mujer, algo tímida pero de un gran corazón, en sus brazos estaba la pequeña Naruko, esa niña era la luz de todos los que la conocían, era muy risueña y muy linda, aun no sabía como el baka de Naruto había podido hacer algo tan hermoso, aunque como todos, su belleza se la atribuíamos a Hinata.

Sakura llego hasta en frente del sacerdote, su padre le entrego su mano a Sasuke y se sento con los ojos aguados.

La mirada que se dieron los amantes, fue indescriptible mi piel se erizó por la intensidad con la que se veían, amor, amor puro.

El amor tiene muchas caras y se da de diferentes maneras, Sakura y Sasuke eran un ejemplo, nadie hubiera apostado por esa relación, ni ellos mismos, pero se dió, de una manera tan romántica - a su manera - como si hubieran sido novios desde la escuela, o si sus padres fueran mejores amigos y ellos se hubieran enamorado de tanto verse. No, no fue así, y sin embargo, el resultado había sido el mismo.

Todos nos dimos cuenta del amor que se profesaban, la iglesia se rodeo de un aura mágica, donde nadie podía despegar su vista de los novios, todos derramábamos lagrimas de alegría menos, Sasuke, Sakura, Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui y la pequeña Naruko.

Naruto y Rock Lee lloraban a moco tendido, por un momento pensamos que el primero lloraba porque aún amaba a Sakura, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al escucharlo repetir infinidad de veces - Estoy tan feliz por Sakura-chan, dattebayo - Hinata solo negaba sonriendo y limpiándose delicadamente las lágrimas - Lo se Naruto-kun, Sakura-san se ve hermosa hoy - le había contestado la madre de su hija.

La boda transcurrió normal, si ignorábamos la atmósfera tan romántica que se había formado, cuando llegaron a los votos, todos teníamos los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, yo había fulminado a Sasuke por la mirada divertida que nos lanzo al encontrarnos en esa situación. Estuve a punto de pegarle con el ramo de flores. Pero me aguante por Sakura.

- Y yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - dijo el padre, un segundo de silencio mientras ellos unían sus labios y al siguiente un gran ruido, aplausos y chiflidos, dignos de recordar por las pocas personas que eramos.

FIN INO POV

Cerro la puerta, aun con su esposa en brazos, pero no metió seguro. La sentó en la gran cama adornada con pétalos de flores rojas, formando un corazón y en medio la palabra Uchiha en letra cursiva, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco por lo vanidoso que era su esposo.

- Toma - le dijo ofreciendole una copa de champagne, Sakura la acepto gustosa bebiéndola con calma hasta terminársela - ¿quieres otra? - preguntó con esa sonrisa que sabía que aturdía a Sakura, necesitaba ponerla algo tomada para darle su regalo de bodas. Sabia que en sus cinco sentidos no lo aceptaría, o si lo hiciera le daría pena y no se desenvolvería igual.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun - respondió tomándose mas de prisa la copa, sentía la garganta seca, durante toda la boda estuvo algo nerviosa.

- Ven acá - la atrajo Sasuke besándola apasionadamente, saboreando el sabor dulce que había dejado su bebida - creo que también me dio sed - habló sirviéndose en la otra copa y ahora llenando por completo la de Sakura, bebieron sin despegar la mirada del otro.

Al terminar dejaron las copas a un lado y unieron sus labios con necesidad, pero con calma, esta vez Sasuke se lo quería hacer lento y romántico era su noche de bodas después de todo, tenía que ser especial, después de esta lo podrían hacer salvaje como sabía que le gustaba a Sakura.

Bajo sus labios por su cuello, embriagándose del aroma sutil que desprendía su esposa, lo beso con ternura sacandole suspiros. Paso sus manos a la espalda femenina y bajo el cierre, quitandole el vestido al instante, debajo de el Sakura se encontraba con lenceria de novia MUY PROVOCATIVA, se excito al instante con solo verla.

- Te ves hermosa y sexy - gruño en su oído con voz ronca, Sakura rió apenada y comenzó a desvestirlo también con calma, acariciando cada parte de ese bien formado cuerpo que solo poseía Sasuke, y su hermano Itachi. Una vez que lo dejo en boxer, empezó a masajearlo, liberándolo de tensiones y repartiendo besos mojados por toda su anatomía - Sakura - gruño al sentir la mano de la pelirrosa en su miembro, moviendolo descaradamente - quiero hacerte el amor ya - murmuro tumbándose sobre ella en su oido.

- Te amo - respondió Sakura como afirmación para lo que le acababa de decir el azabache, enternecida por como estaba actuado, se estaba llevando las cosas con calma.

Sasuke hizo a un lado la lencería para comprobar su humedad, sonrió con orgullo al sentirla lista para recibirlo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y entro sin desvestirla, le excitaba tanto verla así, comenzó a hacerle el amor de manera lenta pero muy muy rica, por los gemidos que profería Sakura, besaba su cuello para excitarla mas, Sakura lo abrazo enterrando ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda del azabache, se sentía tan caliente, a pesar de la velocidad que llevaban, sentía que se lo hacía como nunca, con tanta pasión y amor, dando y recibiendo placer.

- Ah... Sasuke-kun me voy a venir - gimió al sentir cerca el orgasmo. Sasuke no aumento la velocidad, pero si la profundidad de las penetraciones, llevandolos al cielo a ambos.

- Ahhh - mascullo corriendose dentro de ella, Sakura sonrió abrazando a su esposo que cayo pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, le acarició el cabello intentando que se transmitiera en esa caricia todo lo que sentía por el.

- Sasuke, eso estuvo fantástico - le dijo dándole un beso, incrementando el ego de por si enorme que poseía el Uchiha, quién como era de esperarse sonrió con suficiencia.

- Toma, debes de tener sed - dijo el azabache llenando sus copas de nuevo, Sakura la acepto gusto acomodándose la poca ropa que traía. El alcohol ya pensaba a hacerle afecto, se sentía mas relajada que de costumbre, miro a Sasuke que la observaba con una sonrisa y le dio su copa. Las volvió a dejar junto a la cama en una mesa de cristal.

Dos toques se escucharon en su puerta, Sakura por sin pensarlo se cubrió el cuerpo con una sabana ¿quién los molestaba en su noche de boda? Miro el reloj recelosa, era la 1am.

- Tranquila, es mi regalo de bodas - le dijo Sasuke dándole un beso apasionado y salvaje, haciendo que se excitara de nuevo, gruño impaciente, quería tenerlo de nuevo en su cama, pero esta vez hacerlo sin control y de mil maneras, que hiciera que cada célula de su cuerpo cobrara vida. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta solo con un boxer, y la abrió. Al principio no logro distinguir quién era hasta que su esposo cerro la puerta ahora con seguro. Vio una imponente sombra acercarsele.

- ¿Itachi? - mascullo sorprendida. El Uchiha mayor le sonrió y miro a su hermano quién asintió diciéndole con la mirada que comenzara el juego - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste ese día? - preguntó astuto, Sakura negó con la cabeza y ahora fue Sasuke hablo.

- Qué si descubríamos el nombre de tu tatara-abuela jugarías de nuevo con nosotros dos - dijo intentando no reír por el sonrojo que cubría la cara de su esposa, eso la hacía ver aun más apetecible. Sakura entorno los ojos recordando ese momento, se sirvió otra copa y la tomo de golpe, cerro los ojos por un minuto y cuando los abrió ya era la Sakura de ese día, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria comiéndose con la mirada a los hermanos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada victoriosos.

- Y bueno... ¿cuál es? - inquirió divertida, como iba a disfrutar esta noche.

- Kasumi Haruno - respondieron los dos al instante, ella los miro y asintió con una sonrisa pervertida. Los llamo con un dedo invitándolos...

- Muy bien, entonces vengan a reclamar su premio - susurró con voz sensual.

Oh si, su noche de bodas... acababa de comenzar.

_**OH EL FINAL)':**_

_**jajajaajaj les gusto?**_

_**Ya saben, pensaba hacerlo romantico, derramando miel pero buenoxD saben que no es mucho mi estilo, siempre tengo que salir con alguna de mis perversiones, que les puedo decir, asi soyxDDDD **_

_**Bueno bueno, dejen sus reviews, diciendo que les pareció, si les gustó o cualquier cosa, saben que son libres de poner lo que sea.**_

_**Los quiero y muchas gracias por los que siguieron este fic, con sus comentarios me inspirarón, enserio chic s! **_

_**Los amo!**_

_**RECUERDEN QUE LA PAREJA GANADORA FUE: SASUKE-SAKURA**_

_**gracias a todos los que votaron^^**_


End file.
